


A Sense for the Future

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: A futuristic AU in which another somewhat different Sentinel and Guide meet.  A crossover of sorts, but please read story notes for clarification.





	A Sense for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> This is my first sortie into sci-fi, but I hesitate to call this story a true crossover.  Although I knew what I wanted my AU to be, I chose to flesh it out on this occasion by borrowing characters and locations somewhat indiscriminately from ST:TNG and DS9.  Having said that, I don't think that familiarity with the series is necessary to read this story.
> 
> Sincere apologies to the owners of all things Star Trek, & to any avid fans who might not like my making free with their creations.
> 
> Also, I have changed Blair and Naomi's names somewhat to reflect their non-human status.

**_****_ ** _Part 1: Belari._   


Belari swam reluctantly towards consciousness, having enjoyed a wonderful dream of peace and happiness, and knowing that his waking existence was now nothing but an unending nightmare, with no respite in sight. 

Surreptitiously peeking out of half-opened eyelids, he was despondently aware that nothing had changed, and he was still in the cargo bay of Trader Ruddian’s ship, heading towards a potentially lucrative new marketplace on the furthest reaches of Florian space – the space station, Deep Space 9. 

Closing his eyes again, and carefully keeping his gifts of empathy and telepathy under rigid control so as not to attract unwanted attention, he systematically catalogued his physical condition. 

He knew he was somewhat dehydrated, and his tongue seemed to cleave to his palate, so he worked quietly on dredging up enough spit to moisten his mouth and alleviate the parched dryness of his throat. 

He had long given up on getting regular meals, so that his stomach merely registered as an empty ache, although his bladder felt surprisingly full, and he experienced a pang of anxiety, knowing that he would soon be forced to attract his guards’ attention if he wasn’t to wet himself and probably earn himself some unthinkingly brutal or embarrassing punishment. 

His body complained from the numerous cuts, welts and bruises covering it, and he knew that movement was going to be agony as his cramped and aching limbs were forced to unbend and bear his weight. 

The soles of his feet ached abominably from the branding he had undergone two days’ ago to inhibit any desire to run away, and the flexible metallic collar he wore was as noticeable as ever where it moulded itself to the soft skin of his neck. 

Knowing that the sensor implanted in his throat and the receiver in the collar itself would pick up any sound apart from the softest whimper issuing from his vocal chords, Belari had learned very quickly to hold his tongue under any circumstances.  The instant pain that resulted from unauthorised sounds or words varied from merely uncomfortable to excruciating, and Belari had even been known to pass out from the agony, so he had forced himself to become all but mute – a state which pleased his masters no end. 

Cracking his eyes open again to peer at his companions in the cargo bay, he noted that, as usual, he was the only one restrained by the leash attached to his collar, and that all his travelling companions were relaxed and indifferent to their surroundings, in keeping with their genetic makeup. 

Subsiding back onto his small pallet with an inaudible sigh, Belari thought back beyond the last few dreadful weeks of his short life, even though he knew the memories would cause him great sadness.  At least he could pretend for a few precious moments that he was back in the safety and comfort of the commune, out of reach of a despotic regime he had learned of, but could barely comprehend.....

\------------------------  
 __

_A brief introduction to Floria’s social development:_

__

Many centuries ago, the ruling classes of Florian society had discovered and whole-heartedly embraced the concept of genetic engineering and DNA manipulation. 

Seeing it as the obvious means by which internal strife and social dissatisfaction could be controlled; and eventually, eradicated; they convinced their scientists, philosophers and merchants to fall in with their vision of the future, such that each stratum of society became carefully moulded with scientific precision and thus contained – literally keeping everyone in their allotted place, with no desire or capability of altering the status quo. 

The labouring classes in particular were content with their lot, carefully bred to be strong, healthy and totally unimaginative; lacking the ability or even the intellectual capacity to understand the concept of ‘rising above their station’. 

Rulers, intellectuals and merchants enjoyed the security of their particular superior status, so that when the occasional genetic ‘outlaw’ appeared, Florian society reacted with horror and disgust.  
  

For long years, there was no chance of any such aberrations occurring, owing to the isolationist nature of the Florian homeworld.  However, once technological advances and the simple need for society to expand across and beyond their own solar system became inevitable, it was equally inevitable that ‘mistakes’ would occur, and that illicit sexual contact with alien races would contaminate the gene pool and throw up individuals – freaks in the eyes of Florian society – who would question their very existence and the rigid controls exerted within that society. 

Despite the rulers’ best efforts, often these ‘aberrations’ could not be apprehended and contained in time, and the renegades managed to slip through the security net and escape to set up independent colonies off-world in an attempt to regain and nurture their individuality. 

Although normally peaceful and self-reliant for the most part, these off-world colonies were perceived as intrinsically dangerous and a threat to Floria’s meticulously structured social identity, and thus were ruthlessly hunted down. 

Once discovered, the communities were usually automatically annihilated if they had nothing of interest or profit to offer their homeworld.

\-----------------------------

Some twenty years previously, in Earth terms, the young and vivacious daughter of one of Floria’s leading families happily engaged in a short romantic dalliance with a visiting alien trader and ambassador, as was her wont. 

Judging the handsome young trader to be attractive, entertaining and attentive, Neema Sandara was also enchanted by his empathic and telepathic capabilities, which proved to be exceedingly sensual and sexually stimulating, so that she thoroughly enjoyed their brief relationship, finally detaching from her short-term lover with a merry but heart-felt farewell on his inevitable return to his home planetary system. 

She thought no more of the pleasant interlude until some while later when she found herself pregnant with the handsome trader’s child. 

Whereas the normal routine would be for Neema to have the foetus terminated without further ado, for some reason she could never explain, she could not bring herself to do so, and firmly rejected the idea, seeking instead for some way of leaving Floria to bear and raise her child in an accepting society where he or she could thrive. 

Having heard many disapproving tales of the so-called renegade off-world colonies, she used every tip, lead and suggestion she could glean from her considerable social circle to eventually secure a berth in a run-down pirate trading vessel which finally deposited her covertly in a small, moon-based community where she gave birth to her son who she named Belari, after the father he would never know.

\------------------------

Over the ensuing years, mother and child grew and prospered in the small, rural community, where Neema gradually learned to integrate with a classless society, doubtless due to a great extent to the influence of her offspring, with whom she shared a deep and loving understanding and connection. 

Belari, although small and rather sickly as an infant, grew to effortlessly charm everyone he came into contact with, armed with his beautiful face, lively wit and cheerful innocence.  The adults who were responsible for educating the colony’s children nurtured his precocious intelligence and his immediately obvious empathic and telepathic abilities, so that by his early teens, his principal tutor, Doctor Elias, began to look for ways to transport his beloved protégé to some other distant world out of the reach of Florian trackers where he could further his education and achieve his potential in mental skills. 

Unfortunately for all concerned, Fate had already decreed that the trackers had gained valuable information from itinerant traders as to the location of their peaceful community, and their days of content and calm were over.  
  

So it was that, on a routine day in terms of the commune’s gentle seasonal lifestyle, where most of the able-bodied adults were occupied in gathering in the ripe cereal crop which formed a staple ingredient in their diet, the day’s tranquillity was shattered by the appearance of Florian troopers, who had beamed down directly into the fields to minimise the chances of any colonists escaping their fire power. 

As luck would have it, Belari was making his way back to the fields with jars of water for the workers when he was abruptly surrounded by several heavily armoured and armed troopers. 

Putting down the jars, and smiling tentatively in welcome at the strangers, he was horrified when one of them raised his weapon, obviously intending to shoot him as he stood. 

However, on a barked command from the leader, the other held his fire, as his commanding officer spoke, gazing speculatively at his hand-held detector. “This one could be valuable.  My scanner says he’s an Empath.  Even if the scientists don’t want to study him, he could earn a fair amount in trade.  Take him!  You know what to do with the others.....” and he nonchalantly waved away his troopers to carry out his instructions with complete and utter indifference. 

As he was seized by cruel hands, and forced to his knees to be restrained for transport, Belari screamed as his psyche was assaulted again and again by small but extremely intense bursts of terror and agony, instantly snuffed out, as the rest of the colonists were slaughtered systematically without mercy, man, woman and child. 

\-------------------

In the following weeks, time ceased to have any meaning for Belari.  Traumatised from the loss of everyone and everything he held dear, he was subjected to a first-hand experience of Florian insensitivity and unthinking cruelty as his captors studied him and his ‘freakish powers’ as if he was some kind of sentient experiment. 

He learned very early on that talking was totally discouraged, unless as a required response to a direct question – the collar saw to that!  For an inquisitive, garrulous child, that was one of the hardest lessons Belari was forced to learn. 

He was subjected to numerous scans, and his responses, both physical and mental, to all kinds of stimuli were meticulously recorded. 

If hurt by these experiments, treatment was provided by dispassionate healers, only so that further tests could be conducted, until Belari existed in a small world of pain and shame, reduced to a mute, terrified lab animal; poked, prodded and scanned at will as his captors desired. 

Of all the experiments, the sexual ones were some of the most distressing for the young man.  Although the broad-minded and non judgemental belief system of the colonists had rendered the whole question of sexual relationships as natural, pleasurable and normal, gender notwithstanding, Belari had decided for himself at an early age, on discovering the circumstances of his own conception, that he would prefer to keep his options open, and his chastity intact for one who he really wanted to stay with on a permanent basis. 

It was thus extremely traumatic to find himself penetrated and stimulated impersonally with the sole motive of recording his reactions, whether of pain or reluctant pleasure.  He was also bred to other unfortunates, knowing that any offspring were undoubtedly facing a future of continuous experimentation and study until the scientists’ curiosity was satisfied and they were put out of their misery. 

As life, such as it was, was hardly worth living, Belari was astonished to find that he didn’t want to die yet.  He had to believe that there was something more for him, something good and productive, otherwise why had he been selected to be the sole survivor of his adopted family?  For that reason, and in their memory, he clung on tenaciously to life, and buried his abilities deep inside, as far away from prying eyes and minds as he could manage.  
  

Eventually, the science project known as ‘Subject 852’ came to an end.  Belari had been physically studied and recorded thoroughly inside and out, and, although his empathic and telepathic capabilities were recognised, he still managed to conceal their full extent by sheer stubborn willpower. 

Knowing that there were undoubtedly upcoming offspring from the breeding programme with similar capabilities on which they could conduct their future experiments, it was decided that Belari had reached the end of his usefulness. 

However, for some reason best known to himself, Chief Scientist Baka Ruddian was loathe to terminate the young man, perhaps because he had once had feelings for the brat’s mother, Neema, before she went renegade. 

Deciding that Belari could still be of value as a trading commodity, he signed the order for the young man’s release from the laboratory into the hands of his merchant cousin.  Trader Ruddian was happy to accept the consignment, having already decided to sound out the possibilities of setting up a commercial enterprise with the established markets at Deep Space 9, where he had been assured that many traders from many star systems gathered to exchange their wares.

Thus it was that, along with surplus Florian workers, who were destined to be sold on as ‘indentured servants’ to whomever wanted cheap labour, Belari was on his way to an uncertain future, possibly at the hands of someone wanting an empathic / telepathic slave or whore. He understood very well that, should no buyer of whatever kind decide to bid for him, he would be terminated as a waste of time and expense.  
  **** ** __**

**_Part 2: Jim._ **

**__**

On board the space station DS9, two men strolled along the promenade deck in companionable silence, broken occasionally when one or the other of them offered a comment or observation as they enjoyed the interaction of the myriad races who came together on board the station to explore and enjoy the comings and goings in the busy marketplace, amongst other attractions. 

Both men were striking in appearance, and drew many glances, although not all in admiration, owing to their profession, as proclaimed by their uniforms and bearing. 

The dark blue, form fitting body suits and black boots were unadorned except for their badges of rank and ID, and offset their stature admirably. 

The slightly shorter man, Sentinel Detective James Ellison, although still over six feet in height by old Earth measurements, was buff and fit, with wide shoulders, narrow waist and long shapely legs.  His classically handsome face and ice blue eyes looked stern and hard in repose, but lit up with an inner sparkle when he cared to smile, with stunning effect.  

His companion and commanding officer, Captain Simon Banks, was even taller at nearly six and a half feet.  The dark-skinned man was less toned than his friend, but still hard and fit, and not averse to using his height and build to intimidate criminals and lesser mortals. 

Now however, like Jim he was enjoying a few moments of precious down-time, having just wrapped up the handover of a dangerous pirate to the space station’s Security Chief for incarceration and trial. 

Both men were officers in and employees of an organisation known simply as the Interplanetary Corps of Detectives, or ICD.  The private organisation, set up on Earth some years previously by several wealthy philanthropists, aimed to provide superior policing, forensic and security resources for those who needed the best of the best, both on Earth itself and throughout the star system, although it was originally their intention to work amicably alongside regular police forces rather than overwhelm them simply because of their greater assets. 

However, the fact was that, having the wherewithal to provide the best working conditions and perks, the founders could afford to recruit the best available personnel, particularly the much admired and respected Sentinel and Guide pairs who made such a huge contribution in so many fields of human enterprise. 

With rapidly improving success rates both at home and in the field, the ICD was soon approached by the armed forces, particularly Starfleet Command, to augment their own security forces when necessary, such that the organisation became quasi-military in its format, and expanded its services even further. 

It was during a stint in the military back on Earth, when Jim became aware of the ICD.  He had become disillusioned with his chosen profession, even though he had risen to the rank of Captain in the elite Rangers, and, after a botched mission which left his men dead and himself stranded on an inhospitable planet for months before he was rescued, he handed in his resignation, and applied to join the ICD, where he was greeted with open arms.  
  

For now, Jim and Simon were relaxing for a day or so before hitching a ride back to Earth on the USS Enterprise, a Star Ship of the first order, which would shortly be docking with DS9 on its way home for some refitting. 

Their own cruiser, in which they and their team had chased down and finally apprehended the notorious pirate, Garrett Kincaid, had left without them, as they had volunteered to stay on during the criminal’s hand over, knowing that they could return on the Enterprise in considerably more comfort, truth be told.  As Captain Banks pointed out, rank certainly had its privileges sometimes! 

As the friends continued with their stroll, Banks spoke out, saying “Something else, isn’t it, Jim?” accompanying his observation with a knowing chuckle. “I gather you can get just about anything you want in this place – or find someone who’ll get it for you” he continued contemplatively, glancing sideways at his taciturn companion. 

Giving himself a tiny mental shake, Jim brought his gaze back to his friend, and offered a wry grin as he replied “Well, I guess it was the promise of such trading riches that brought Kincaid out of hiding.  He could have avoided us indefinitely if he hadn’t gotten so greedy!” 

“Nah, Jimbo!  We’d have got him eventually, with your talented senses on his trail.  It just happened quicker when he broke cover to fill his coffers here at DS9.  Anyhow, he’s been caught, booked and handed over to Captain Sisko’s security team to deal with, so we can look forward to a leisurely trip back to Earth, and some well-deserved R and R when we get there”. 

“Yeah, I guess” answered his friend in a somewhat abstracted tone. 

“Sorry, Simon.  I don’t mean to be so unsociable, but I can’t help feeling that something’s brewing.  Call it gut instinct if you will, but my ‘spidey senses’ are tingling away here....” 

“Oh great!” muttered the dark skinned man under his breath, but knowing full well that Jim could hear him perfectly with his enhanced senses.  “More Sentinel sensitivity voodoo shit!  Just when I was looking forward to some real down-time!” 

“Hey, I could be wrong, Simon! This instinct thing isn’t an exact science, you know, especially with me being unbonded.  Perhaps it’s just fatigue.” 

“Well, whose fault is it that you’re still unbonded?” snapped Simon with a little more asperity than usual.  “It’s not that the Corps – and Starfleet – haven’t done their best to find you a compatible Guide.  You’re just too picky!” 

Growling in real anger, Jim responded to his Captain’s taunt. 

“You know good and well whyI don’t have a Guide!  I’ve had it pushed down my throat all my life that I won’t ‘achieve my potential’ without a bonded Guide!  First my Dad, then the military, then Starfleet and the Corps!  But I’m still the best they’ve got, Guide or no Guide, and I still refuse to tie myself permanently to someone I don’t care for.  No poor sap should have to put up with me and my moods 24/7.  Talk about a ‘cruel and unusual’ sentence!  No, Simon, Guides are better off keeping their distance from me.  I’m bad news on the personal relationships front.” 

Realising they had stopped in their tracks, and were attracting no small amount of attention from passersby, Simon took Jim’s arm in a gentle grip, and steered his friend over to some benches set over to the side of the promenade, where he encouraged the other man to sit beside him. 

“You know, Jim, that has to be one of the longest speeches I’ve ever heard you make, and we’ve been friends for – what – five, six years?  I **do** understand, my friend.  I know something about your past, and I’m well aware that you have issues, as impressive as your track record is.  I don’t want to pressure you into doing something you so obviously don’t want to do, believe me, but I’m just worried for you, is all.  You know yourself that it’s getting more and more difficult to control your senses as time goes on.  Sooner or later you’re going to have to either bond, or lose them altogether.  It’s up to you which it will be, my friend.  But I promise you that you’ll still have a position in the Corps even without the senses.  You’re a damned good police officer, Jim.” 

Rubbing his forehead with finger and thumb, Jim paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before replying. 

Finally looking up to meet his friend’s concerned gaze, he said quietly “Thanks, Simon.  You’re a good friend. It’s good to know I’ll still have a role to play in the Corps if the worst comes to the worst.  It really helps to know that you understand where I’m coming from.  There’s not many folks I could say that about, including my so-called family.  Anyhow” he continued, assuming a more positive tone, “maybe it’s still not too late, huh?  Shall we carry on exploring the market, or do you want to check out Quark’s place?  A drink and some entertainment could be good.” 

“Sounds good to me, Jim” replied Simon, clapping his friend on the shoulder. 

“I just want to check out that gadget stall over there first.  There’s some interesting looking holographic games consoles which could be a good gift for Daryl.” 

Nodding in agreement, and knowing that Simon’s son would undoubtedly soon become the lucky recipient of a spectacular piece of kit, Jim grinned as he followed his Captain over towards the stall. 

Just then, a buzz of interest from down the hallway signalled the arrival of a new consignment of goods from a recently docked trading vessel.  Cocking his head and opening his hearing in automatic curiosity, Jim’s vaguely interested expression soon changed to one of anger and disgust as he learned exactly what the new consignment consisted of. 

Stalking down the promenade, unnoticed for the moment by Simon, who was wrapping up his negotiations to purchase Daryl’s new console, Jim pushed his way through the gathering crowd to take in the disturbing scene before him. 

A group of people, who he vaguely recognised as Florians by their attire and physical similarities, had entered the marketplace, obviously intending to do business there. 

The brightly-clothed spokesman, who turned out to be Trader Ruddian himself, was talking ingratiatingly with the station’s 2iC, Kira Nerys, an attractive Bajoran woman who was tough and forthright as they came. 

Jim could easily make out the Trader’s sharp-eyed and knowing expression as he assumed his salesman’s patter in order to secure a pitch on the promenade deck. 

With him, he had several very tough-looking assistants – or guards – who stood with a group of men and women dressed in workmanlike clothing, who gazed impassively around them, apparently completely unworried by the fact that they were here to be bartered away as indentured servants or labourers, as they were surplus to Florian requirements. 

Jim was aware of the Florian homeworld’s genetically maintained social structure, even if he hadn’t come across an example in person before, and the thought of breeding and selling on people like prize cattle made his toes curl. 

However, of far more importance to him was the slight figure at the rear of the group, who was struggling to keep up with the guard who held his leash, tottering along on bare feet that were obviously badly hurt, judging by the tiny but agonised sub-vocal whimpers escaping involuntarily from the suffering soul, audible only to Sentinel sensitive hearing. 

Opening his senses fully, Jim catalogued every detail he could of the young man, for male he undoubtedly was, even though his small and emaciated body was concealed by a loose and dirty long-sleeved tunic, and equally dirty baggy pants.  

Where his thin wrists and ankles protruded from the material, Jim could easily make out welts and abrasions, as he could discern where the metallic collar on the boy’s neck had caused sores to develop. 

Although unable to make out the boy’s face from where it remained hidden behind a curtain of dirty and unkempt, but potentially beautiful curly dark auburn hair, yet Jim was sure the boy was attractive, and desperately wanted to raise the downcast head so he could look his fill. 

There was something else he knew instinctively, although he had never come across such a strong example before – the boy was definitely empathic, and was having real trouble trying to control his emotions and maintain his barriers under these difficult circumstances. 

Just then, he was joined by Simon, who had finally missed his friend, and hurried down to catch up to where Jim stood, rigidly trying to control a compulsion to grab the boy and tear the heads off anyone who dared try to stop him. 

“Shit, Jim, what’s going on?” asked Simon, face registering disgust at what he saw before him.  “Is that guy the Florian trader?  I knew he was going to arrive today, but I didn’t think he would be allowed to barter _people_ , even with their consent!  Looks like Kira’s trying to set him straight....” 

“It’s not just workers, Simon” growled Jim.  “See that kid?  I’d bet my life he’s an empath, possibly a telepath too.  And there’s something about him....” 

At that moment, Belari’s pain became too much for him to contain, and his tiny whimper became an audible groan.  The immediate result was horrifying for the crowd to witness, as the collar’s sensor picked up the sound and delivered an instant shock, which was severe enough to cause the boy to scream in agony, and then fall to the floor writhing and sobbing with awful, hopeless gasps made even more distressing by their very silence. 

Several things happened at once then. 

With a roar, Jim sprang forward, thrusting the nearest thug / guard violently aside as he crouched down beside the boy, clutching the slender form to him as he snarled in possessive fury at anyone foolish enough to challenge him.  He was peripherally aware of Commander Kira Nerys remonstrating angrily with Trader Ruddian, who was grovelling obsequiously trying to defuse the situation before he was barred from the station. 

He also vaguely heard his Captain’s voice rumbling commandingly as he kept the immediate area clear of nosy onlookers, but far more urgent was the current passing between him and the boy, almost like a very mild electric shock, which was turning his whole world inside out. 

He could easily feel the boy’s pain and distress, and the deep and abiding terror that emanated from the youth, but, even more shockingly, he found he could actually ‘hear’ the boy’s pleas for salvation and mercy within his own head, even though no words were uttered. 

He knew then that, not only was this boy an empath, but a telepath too, and that he belonged without question with Jim. 

Scooping the tearful figure up in his powerful arms, he stood, glaring about him and defying anyone to get in his path. 

“He’s mine!  My Guide!  No one touches him from now on!” and he swung around to carry his prize away to his berth. 

“Now, just a minute!” began Trader Ruddian, before swiftly deciding to hold his tongue when the two large lawmen turned back to glare at him. 

“No, no, my mistake!  Of course you can take him, gentlemen!  Please, accept him as a gift – a token of my esteem!” and he scuttled backwards before the furious pair decided to take their anger out of his hide. 

Knowing that trying to confront the primal Sentinel Detective and his Captain right now would be a waste of time, if not potentially dangerous to life and limb, Kira Nerys simply signalled to two of the security team standing by, and told them to see that their visiting police officers got safely to their quarters without any blood being spilled.  In other words, keep unsuspecting onlookers from stumbling into the primal Sentinel’s path! 

She then turned back to deal with Ruddian, telling him in no uncertain terms that his business would not be permitted on DS9, and that he should get himself and his ‘consignment’ back on board his own ship a.s.a.p before everything was confiscated.  
  

Nodding in sycophantic agreement, Ruddian scuttled back to his party, quickly issuing orders for his men to round up the labourers and return to their docking station. 

Truth be told, he wasn’t entirely displeased with the incident.  Even though he was pretty enough, the brat was dead weight anyway, and probably would have had to be put down after this trip, as no one but a mad fool of a Sentinel would want to land themselves with such a sickly - and freakish – creature!  Also, he had already made a couple of clandestine deals with other less scrupulous traders to offload the group of labourers, so all was not lost in terms of profit either.  He would simply not attempt to try his luck again at the DS9 marketplace any time soon..........!

\--------------------------  
 **** ** __**

**_Part 3: A Fortuitous Meeting._ **

**__**

Afterwards, Jim could recall very little of the short trip back to his quarters with his Guide cuddled close in his arms.  Acting on pure primal instincts, his possessiveness towards the youngster, and his need to protect the Guide were on full throttle, so that, although he was aware of the two security officers and his friend Simon flanking him en route to the turbolift, all else was of secondary importance. 

Swiftly travelling down to the lower levels where his and Simon’s quarters were, he marched the few yards down the corridor to where the automatic door opened to his growled command, and he stepped inside, only to pull up short in order to quickly check for intruders or potential threats to the Guide. 

Although never having witnessed this type of primal behaviour at such close quarters before, and certainly not with his friend, Simon did at least have a working knowledge of what to expect, so he quietly dismissed the two security guards, even though he suspected that they would remain outside the door for a while until they were sure all was well within, or were ordered elsewhere. 

Carefully circling round in front of the pair as the door slid closed, Simon spoke quietly but firmly, knowing that he had to get the primal Sentinel to retreat enough so that Jim the man could come back and take control of the situation. 

“Stand down, Sentinel.  Your Guide is hurt.  He needs you to put him down so he can be treated.  Come on, Jim, man.  Look at him.  He needs you to come back now.  The threat is gone, Sentinel.” 

He continued in this vein for a few minutes, then heaved a huge sigh of relief as he recognised his friend looking back at him, the cold and predatory eyes of the Sentinel changing as the man came to the fore. 

“Oh shit, Simon!  What the fuck did I do?  I’ve never lost control like that before.  I could happily have torn those bastard traders to shreds without a second thought.....!” 

“It’s OK, Jim.  You didn’t do anything.  No blood-letting anyway!  Not that I would have tried to stop you anyhow.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so disgusting, and I’ve been around some serious shit on this job.  Now, how’s about you put that lad down on the cot, and check him over?  I’m pretty sure he’ll need some medical treatment, and he looks scared stiff.” 

Looking down at the top of the curly head tucked into his shoulder, Jim sighed before saying “You’re right, Simon.  Even just holding him, I can tell there’s some painful tissue damage that will need treating.  Can you call the sickbay and see if the doc will come here?  I really don’t want to have to move the kid again.  He’s in serious shock as well as anything else.” 

As he spoke, he crossed to the nearest cot, and gently lowered the trembling body onto the bed.  Belari instinctively reached out to clutch his sleeve, wordlessly pleading for help, and for Jim not to leave him. 

“It’s OK, Chief, really” replied Jim audibly.  “I know you’re scared and hurt, and I’m not going to let anything else happen to you.  You can ‘read’ me, and hear me, so you know I’m not lying, although how we’re going to get over this non-speaking communication thing you’ve got going, I don’t yet know.  Guess I’ll have to get used to it, huh?  Because I’m not letting you go now I’ve found you, little one” he finished with a gentle smile, as he stroked the tangled curls away from the high forehead. 

Moving away to quietly call up the sickbay, Simon retreated to give the pair some privacy, as the strange, one-sided conversation carried on.  He was secretly amazed at Jim’s behaviour, because, although the man was a damn good officer and a compassionate operative in his own way, he was always awkward and uncomfortable with personal contact and not known for the sympathetic handling of victims, preferring to leave that side of things to more empathic individuals.  Yet here he was, acting as ‘touchy-feely’ as anyone Simon had ever seen, and all because of the dirty and dishevelled kid lying on the bed.  
  

Now he could really look at the figure on the bed, Jim was both angered and pleased by what he saw.  Furious that anyone could have deliberately hurt the young man, yet he soaked up the beautiful features and potential physical attractiveness of the admittedly too-thin body. 

As he had known it would be, Belari’s face was indeed beautiful, with huge, deep blue eyes fringed with thick, dark lashes, high cheekbones and a wonderfully lush-lipped mouth, and Jim knew that, once clean and tidied up, the hair would be thick, curly and soft.  He could already get lost in the myriad colours of the individual strands, so he swiftly controlled the urge to zone by concentrating on the rapid heartbeat that he could already recognise as belonging to his Guide. 

Gently pushing the hair away from Belari’s ears, he smiled gently to see the faintly pointed tips, a clue to the Guide’s mixed origins, since Florians didn’t have that feature.  The effect on Belari was most attractive, and made Jim think of the elves he used to read about as a child. 

The boy’s skin was an overall honey colour, and Jim found he desperately needed to see more of it. 

“Can I take this off, Chief?” he asked quietly, indicating the ragged tunic.  “I need to see you, and see how badly you’re hurt also.” 

Biting his lip, and blushing furiously, Belari nodded, because although he was ashamed of his physical condition, and honestly had no thoughts one way or the other regarding his own appearance or attractiveness to others, he could read the genuine care and concern in this wonderful man, even though he had no idea as to why he should have been so lucky as to have formed the strangely intimate mental connection with him.  For now it was enough to give himself over to Jim’s care, as he had reached the very limit of his mental and physical endurance, and he trusted Jim to look out for him. 

Closing his eyes with a small sigh as Jim gently cut away the dirty material and pulled it away from his torso, he was too tired to register Jim’s look of appalled horror at the many marks and blemishes on his body. 

Doing his best to keep his thoughts calm so as not to further upset his Guide, Jim gazed at the thin body he had exposed, again finding it incomprehensible that any so-called civilised race could carry out such painful and intrusive injuries on an individual, even supposedly in the name of science!  And he hadn’t even seen below the boy’s waist yet. 

Although superficial for the most part, Belari’s injuries were obviously designed to cause maximum pain with minimal damage, consisting of burns, welts and abrasions, and the tell-tale needle track evidence of many injections – a primitive means of adding or retrieving fluids long since abandoned by the human medical profession, who now used non-intrusive hypo-sprays as a matter of course. 

Surprisingly, during the inspection, Belari had actually drifted off into an exhausted sleep, an action of trust in his saviour that caught at Jim’s heart, never having had anyone get so close to him before, and in so short a time. 

Softly calling Simon over to him, he indicated the scars and newer hurts, before whispering quietly “Looks like they got rid of his body hair, too, and weren’t too careful about it.” 

Nodding in agreement, jaw tightening in disgust, Simon looked at his friend, seeing the hurt in Jim’s eyes, and feeling a similar pain on behalf of the small Guide.   

It wasn’t that permanent hair removal was strange in itself – in fact, many more hirsute races who regularly used space travel actually routinely removed their body hair simply for convenience, sometimes even head and facial hair also.  Although it wasn’t something Jim bothered with himself, since his chest and torso were smooth and hairless, and he had a fairly light beard; the only significant growths being on his lower limbs and around the groin area; yet, like Simon, he had an idea that there was a more unpleasant reason for the treatment his Guide had undergone. 

What Simon and Jim were both thinking was that, as Florian genetic engineering had long since eradicated ‘unsightly’ body hair from their race, they must have considered the traces of hair on the half-breed Belari to be distasteful and unnatural, so had obviously removed it with little care or compassion, as evidenced by rough patches on his skin. 

Looking on the bright side, because sure as hell Jim wasn’t, Simon clapped him on the shoulder and said enthusiastically “I’m sure the doctor here can quickly sort this out, Jim.  He’s supposed to be very good, so will probably do a little cosmetic work at the same time he treats the kid’s other wounds, so he’ll look as good as new in no time!” 

Glancing gratefully over at his friend, Jim replied “Yeah, I guess you’re right Simon.  I’ve heard that Dr Bashir is very well thought of.  It’s just that – well- how could they have done this to the boy?  I know we don’t have the right to judge other races, but I do anyway!  Political expediency be damned!” 

Before Simon could reply, the intercom bleeped and the Doctor himself announced his arrival. 

Admitting him immediately, Simon rose to greet the man, while Jim looked up from the bedside, wanting to offer a friendly welcome, but feeling an automatic, if unwarranted, urge to protect the Guide rising within him. 

Quickly stomping down on the instinctive reaction, he took a deep breath and said, almost calmly “Thanks for coming so quickly, Dr Bashir.  I know you must be busy, and I truly appreciate your coming to our quarters.  But I guess you’ll have heard by now about our little incident?” 

With a cheeky grin, eyes twinkling merrily, the slender young doctor nodded, saying “Please call me Julian, Sentinel Ellison.  And yes, I heard all about the ruckus in the marketplace.  And can I say, off the record, that I’m very glad you acted as you did.  I’ve read a little about the Florian race and their extreme genetic manipulation, and can’t say I approve.  Not that it’s intrinsically bad, you understand” he qualified, “But their regime has reduced several of the lower social strata to little more than automatons.  Did you ever read Orwell’s ‘1984’?” 

Gazing at the garrulous man in total bemusement, Jim snapped his jaw shut and grinned, instinctively knowing he liked this young doctor. 

“If I can call you Julian, please call me Jim” he said “and this is my Captain, Simon Banks. “And this” he added, turning to the bed “is Belari. We haven’t had much of a chance to get to know each other yet, but from what I’ve gleaned so far, his mother was Florian, but he doesn’t know what race his father was, as his mother never told him.  He is, though, a very strong empath and telepath also.  And he’s my Guide” Jim finished with conviction. 

“Well, then, Jim that’s a good place to start” replied the doctor with a smile, as he approached the bed, his expression changing to one of professional but genuine compassion as he took in the slight form before him. 

Taking out his small, hand held scanner, he ran the machine over Belari from head to foot, noting and passing on the information automatically as he worked. 

“Well, as you can no doubt tell, with your enhanced senses, most of the damage is superficial tissue damage, and I can sort that out immediately.  His feet are worse, as the soles have been beaten severely enough to break a couple of small bones, even before they were branded.  Gods, he must have been in agony!  I really don’t know how he could even manage to stay upright, let alone walk!” 

“I think it must have been the last straw for him” agreed Jim.  “It was when those bastards were pulling him along that he cried out in pain, and the collar gave him a hell of a shock” 

“Ah, yes, the collar.....” murmured Bashir, frowning in consternation.  

“Now, that could pose a problem.  I can certainly repair all the tissue damage quite easily, even his feet, and I suspect you’d like me to do a little cosmetic work on his limbs and chest while I’m at it” he said with a small smile and an inquisitive glance at the Sentinel. 

“Yes please, doc.  It looks like they were none too careful with their hair removal techniques.  But what about the collar?  I mean, I can tell there’s a sensor in there, which seems to respond to a subcutaneous implant in his throat, so I guess that means we have to be careful how we take it off?” 

“Yes, exactly, Jim” replied the doctor thoughtfully.  “I’ve read about this sort of device before, and they have to be removed with extreme caution, otherwise the wearer can be really damaged – even killed.  From what I understand, the implant has to be deactivated at exactly the same moment as the collar is unlocked, to short-circuit the system, in effect.  Any delay, however miniscule, works like a sort of booby trap, and activates the collar at its highest setting.  I’d prefer to leave it in place for a little longer while I do some more research on it.  When the time comes, it’s highly likely that I’ll need your help with its removal.  Are you OK with that?” 

“Yeah, definitely” replied Jim.  “These senses have to be good for something other than tracking criminals!  I just wish we could do it right away.” 

“We’ll get it off as soon as possible, I promise you” said Bashir, laying a consoling hand on Jim’s forearm. 

“There is one more thing, which I suspect you already know.  The boy has been raped and sexually abused pretty severely.  Although again the soft tissue damage is easy to repair, the psychological damage arising from all this abuse is beyond my professional expertise.  I think you’ll have quite a time of it in trying to improve his mental state.   The good news though, is that I understand that the Sentinel / Guide bond, especially with a strong empath like Belari here, means that you’ll literally be in his head, so can understand and help him from within, if you will.” 

Nodding in agreement and understanding, Jim replied grimly “You’re right doctor.  Although we haven’t bonded yet – which _will_ happen unless he turns me down flat – I’ve already seen a fair bit of what’s going on inside his head, and it’s not good.  I have to – no, I _need_ to help him heal.  He’s already a part of me, and once we’re bonded, I’ll never let him go.  I won’t be able to!” 

Just then, Simon, who had been sitting quietly listening in to the conversation, gave a grunt of disapproval. 

Turning swiftly to face his Captain, having forgotten he was actually in the room, so hard was he concentrating on his Guide, Jim frowned as he said “What’s that supposed to imply, Captain?  Don’t you approve of my choice of Guide?  It was only a bit back when you were bending my ear about not being bonded.  What’s the problem?” 

With a grim expression, the big man responded, knowing that what he had to say wasn’t about to be well-received. 

“Look, Jim, you know I’m glad you rescued the boy, and I’ll be pleased to help him heal and find a new life away from those traders in any way I can.  I realise he has guide capabilities, or you wouldn’t have reacted instinctively to protect him the way you did.  But seriously, Jim, you can’t actually _bond_ with him!  Empath / telepath or whatever he is, how on Earth can he live and work with you for the rest of your lives?  Someone like that can’t possibly fit in with your career!  And what about your family?  I can’t see William Ellison of Ellison Enterprises welcoming a kid like that into the fold!” 

Controlling himself only with a huge act of will, while Bashir looked on in concern, Jim scowled at his friend, jaw clenched in fury as he considered his response. 

Finally able to speak without physically attacking his Captain, he ground out “Just what the hell do you mean, I can’t bond with him?  And just why is he ‘unsuitable’ as a life partner even within the ICD?  You don’t know what he’s capable of, any more than I do at the moment, but the difference is, _I don’t_ **_care_**!  We already have a connection deeper than many bonded Sentinel and Guide pairs I know of, and it’ll only get stronger once we complete the bond.  And as for my father’s opinions, it’ll be a cold day in hell before I let myself care about them.  Live with it, Captain, or accept my resignation.  Belari’s mine, and I won’t give him up!”

Before he could continue, or Simon respond, he felt a sudden tug in his mind, and he quickly turned back to the cot, as he realised that Belari had woken up and heard at least part of the conversation.  Reaching out to comfort the tearful youngster, he felt his soon-to-be Guide’s fear and anguish as he ‘heard’ his words in his head. __

_‘I’m sorry!  I’m so sorry!  I I I don’t know what that man means about ‘guides’, but please don’t give me back.  Please let me stay with you!  I’ll do whatever you want, I promise!  Even if you want to leave the collar on, I promise I’ll be good.  Please......!’_

__

Speaking out loud, even as he sent soothing and comforting thoughts through the fledgling mental link, Jim looked into the huge, worried and tear-filled eyes, trying to convince Belari of his sincerity. 

“Hey now, little one, don’t be upset, and don’t listen to him.  I won’t send you back, baby, and I won’t let you go either, unless _you_ want it.  When the doc here has finished treating you, and we get you fed and cleaned up, we’ll talk about the bond, and I’ll explain everything, OK?  And we’re getting that _thing_ off your neck as soon as we can safely do so, I promise you!  For now, just rest, and let the doc do his work” and with that he pulled the slight body into his arms, and cuddled him close, rubbing the bony back soothingly with a large, gentle hand. 

Closing his eyes, and ‘reading’ Jim as well as hearing the comforting words, Belari gradually relaxed again as he felt the depth of Jim’s commitment to them, even after so short a time.  Reassured, he slid once again into much-needed healing sleep, and Jim carefully placed him back on the bed. 

“I think you can begin, now, doc, if you don’t mind.  I think he’ll be out for a while now.” 

Smiling and nodding in agreement, Julian Bashir took out another instrument, and ran it gradually over the lax body, stimulating, regenerating and healing the many wounds as it passed and leaving clear, healthy skin behind.  Only when he reached Belari’s feet did he take longer, as the small bones had to be encouraged to knit together correctly, but in a relatively short space of time, the young Guide was whole and unblemished once again. 

“Well, that’s all I can do for now, Jim” he said with a satisfied grin.  “But now he needs cleaning up, warm clothes and plenty of good food inside him.  He’s pretty dehydrated, as well as seriously undernourished, so I’ll give him a shot of vitamins suitable for his body type, and then leave him in your capable hands.  Any problems, though, come straight back to me, whether physical or mental, alright?  I’ll do whatever I can to help you both recover and thrive.” 

With that, he swiftly dosed the sleeping Guide with the hypo-spray, and stood to leave. 

Shaking the doctor’s hand in real gratitude, Jim saw him to the door with sincere thanks, and then turned back to where Simon remained seated at the small shared table. 

Looking up at Jim from where he had been gazing contemplatively at the sleeping Guide, Simon raised his hand to forestall the comment he knew Jim was about to deliver. 

“It’s OK, Jim.  I’ve said my piece, and, whatever I may think, I’m not going to labour the point.  I still think you’re making a big mistake, but I stand by what I said before.  I hope I’m your friend as much as your commanding officer, and, as a friend, I’ll help you and Belari in any way I can.  As your commanding officer, I may not be able to offer you the support I’d like to within the Corps, but I’ll try.  And I _don’t_ want your resignation, man!” he finished with a wry grin. 

Heaving a sigh of relief, and relaxing his aggressive stance, Jim allowed himself a grin in return.  “Thanks, Simon.  I appreciate your honesty, even if I still can’t really understand what you’ve got against the kid.  Let’s get him better, get the collar off, and take it from there, OK?  Once he’s been told about Sentinels and Guides, he may not want to bond, anyway, but the gods help me if he doesn’t” he tailed off quietly, suddenly assailed with anxiety and a deep sadness. 

“Gods forgive me for saying so, Jim” replied his friend with a grimace “but I really don’t think you’ll have a problem there.  I think that boy’s as taken with you as you are with him!  Don’t borrow trouble by thinking otherwise” 

\-----------------------------------

The next couple of days proved to be as exasperating as they were entertaining, as the two tough lawmen came to terms with coping with and caring for the skittish little Guide-to-be.  As he still wore the collar, and wasn’t inclined to break his enforced silence yet anyway, all communication had to be done through Jim, which was frustrating for Simon, who had to have every conversation and response between his roommates relayed to him second-hand. 

Then, there was the question of food.  
  

Knowing that Belari was in dire need of feeding up, but not wanting to over-face him until his stomach was once more used to regular meals, Jim thought it might be a good idea to start with something easily digestible but nourishing, like soup or broth – a regime with which Julian Bashir wholeheartedly agreed.   

When Belari had finally woken after his long and refreshing sleep, it was to see a smiling Jim sitting beside him, a bowl of rather strange-smelling liquid in his hands.  Understanding immediately that it was meant to feed him with, Belari shyly ‘asked’ his saviour what was in it. 

‘Hearing’ the question, Jim smiled even more as he replied “Its chicken soup, Chief!  Guaranteed to make you feel better!” 

_‘ _Um, what sort of vegetable is chicken?  I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that crop’__

“It’s not a ‘crop’, Chief – it’s a type of bird” replied Jim, somewhat perplexed. 

**_‘ ** _A bird!  You eat birds???_** _Do you eat **meat aswell?????’**__ **

“Well, yes, kiddo.  I mean, haven’t you ever....?” **** ** __**

**_‘NO!  Absolutely NOT!  It’s barbaric......!’_**

**__**

Suddenly realising he must have seriously offended the man who had befriended him, and was only trying to help him, he burst into tears, struggling not to make enough sound to activate the collar. 

Swiftly setting aside the offending bowl of soup, Jim picked up the distraught youngster and sat him on his lap, shushing him and making soothing noises while he wiped away the floods of tears streaking down the boy’s face. 

“Hey baby, it’s OK.  Awwww, I’m sorry, kiddo, I just didn’t think. I just thought of chicken soup because it’s something our housekeeper, Sally used to make for us boys whenever we felt ill, or needed cheering up.  We always thought of it as ‘comfort food’”. 

Finally managing to control his tears, Belari ‘replied’ 

_‘ _No, I’m sorry, Jim.  I truly appreciate your kindness, and I really didn’t mean to be so rude.  It’s just that, where I was brought up, no one ate any sort of living creature, and Neema – my Momma – always said she thought that my father’s people probably couldn’t tolerate flesh anyway, so it was better for me not to try in case I made myself ill.’__

“No problem, Chief.  Next time I’ll be sure to check with you what’s OK before making wrong assumptions.  Now, how about mushroom soup instead?  That’s almost as good.....!” 

Receiving a slightly watery smile of agreement, he slid Belari carefully off his lap and went to the small replicator to order another bowl of soup, only mushroom this time! 

Chuckling in wry amusement at the interaction, now that the crisis seemed to be over, Simon simply picked up the abandoned chicken soup, and thoroughly enjoyed finishing it up....   
  

Having got over that hurdle, there was also the question of clothing. 

When Belari had finished up as much soup as he could, and finding that it was, indeed, very good, Jim suggested that he help the youngster to shower and wash his hair, knowing that he would feel much better for it. 

Nodding shyly, Belari slipped off the cot, and held his hand out to Jim, obviously happy for Jim to accompany him. 

Quickly masking his slight surprise at the genuine request, Jim realised he was definitely more than OK with the idea, and, taking Belari’s small hand in his, led him to the tiny shower cubicle, where he helped the young man out of the filthy, baggy pants which was all he was wearing, pushing them into the disposal chute before stripping off his own uniform.  

Not wanting to frighten Belari, he kept his movements and actions gentle and unthreatening as he carefully washed the young man’s hair and body, thoroughly enjoying the whole experience as much as the youngster seemed to, and more than satisfied to note that Belari was fully as beautiful as he had imagined.  Deliberately refraining from making any overt sexual advances only with real difficulty, he knew very well that he wouldn’t be able to keep his thoughts and actions cool, calm and collected for much longer! 

After guiding them both into the dryer, where the warm air currents soon did the trick and Belari’s hair dried to a soft, shiny cloud around his head, Jim reached for his clothes and was half dressed before he realised that Belari had already left the bathroom. 

After holding his tongue for a couple of hours, and fielding more than a few meaningful glares from his Captain, Jim finally had to gently explain to Belari that it wasn’t really a good idea to wander around completely naked, even in their quarters.  True, Belari had been hurt and abused during his captivity, but that in itself hadn’t made him embarrassed or ashamed of his body.  As a member of a truly open-minded community, Belari was brought up to be neither narcissistic nor concerned about his body, wearing clothing only when weather conditions or occupation demanded. 

Now Jim found himself forced to explain to his little Guide that many other races and individuals – like Simon, for instance – were uncomfortable with nudity, all without making the boy feel ashamed for acting in what was, for him, a completely natural fashion.  He was sure that he only succeeded to a certain degree because Belari could ‘read’ him through their link, so understood what Jim was trying with such difficulty to convey in words. 

Puzzled by the strange concept, but un-concernedly accepting the reasoning behind it, Belari found himself comfortably dressed in a one-piece body suit, similar to Jim and Simon’s, but in a warm royal blue that set off his spectacular eyes. 

Knowing that Simon was getting a little stir-crazy, and probably feeling a bit like the fifth wheel, Jim suggested that he have a wander around the station, assuring him that he and Belari would be fine by themselves. 

Agreeing with alacrity, Simon wasted no time in making himself scarce, realising that Belari was in no condition yet to face the outside world – or rather, the space station’s population - and Jim probably needed the opportunity to have a proper ‘conversation’ with the young man to fully explain what Sentinels and Guides were all about, and what he could well be letting himself in for. 

Although he privately recognised that he hoped Belari would run for hills rather than bond with Jim, he also realised that he was growing very fond of the quirky little fellow, and his paternal instincts were kicking in almost as much as they did towards his own son. 

Huffing to himself in rueful amusement, he made his way to Quark’s bar, fully intending to have a drink or three and enjoy whatever entertainment was on offer.

\-----------------------

Back in their quarters, after having persuaded Belari to eat another bowl of soup and drink a very large glass of mixed fruit juices, Jim decided that there was no time like the present, so prepared himself to start Belari’s education in the weird and wonderful world of Sentinels and their bonded Guides. 

Seating himself comfortably on the bed, he beckoned the young man over, intending to settle Belari beside him for their talk, only to be completely disarmed – in the best of ways – when the slim body curled up on his lap, tucking his face into Jim’s neck in completely natural and innocent child-like trust, which Jim, rather than being shocked and offended, found totally endearing. 

Taking a moment to get his thoughts back in some sort of order, Jim wrapped his arms around the warm bundle of Belari, and began his explanation.  
  

By the time Jim had finished with the brief account of the role ancient Sentinels and Guides played in pre-industrialised tribes back on Earth, Belari had sat up in his lap, and pulled back so he could watch Jim’s face, his own expression one of wonderment. 

As Jim continued to expand on the nature of the relationship between Sentinel and Guide from the observation of the earliest known pairs up to the present, he could literally feel the swirling emotions coming from the youngster on his lap, which were reflected on the beautiful face.  Wonder, curiosity, a little fear and anxiety, a lot of diffidence and a whole lot of yearning were plain to see, although Belari made no effort to ‘talk’, being altogether too wrapped up in assimilating what Jim was telling him. 

Wide eyes were glued to Jim’s face, and, as the explanation wound down, Belari tucked his hair back behind his ears with slightly shaking hands, moistening his lips shyly with the tip of his tongue. 

Completely entranced by the elfin features and wanting to touch and taste, Jim smiled gently as he reached up slowly and touched the delicate little pointed ears, stroking carefully around the tips, smile widening with delight at Belari’s tiny shivers and the growing scent of arousal coming from the warm body. 

Carefully cupping the lovely face in his large hands, he stroked the soft skin beneath the blue eyes, and then, mesmerised by the moist lips which were slightly parted as Belari’s soft breaths became more rapid with his growing excitement, he lowered his face to Belari’s, moving oh so slowly so as to give the young man time to get used to the idea – or change his mind – and finally brushed his lips against Belari’s soft ones in the gentlest of kisses; just enough to taste the delicious flesh and feel the pliant and unresisting mouth yielding to his caress. 

Knowing that he had to stop, before the spiralling desire in him made him lose control and frighten his young soon-to-be lover, he pulled back reluctantly with a tiny lick of the full lower lip as he opened his eyes to judge the boy’s reaction, and was gratified to see the resulting emotions written large on Belari’s face.  

The wide eyed wonderment was mixed with blossoming hope and a bright joy as a soft and beautiful smile lit up Belari’s face, and Jim suddenly realised with horror that the young man was so overwhelmed he was about to speak, having momentarily forgotten about the collar. 

Quickly putting his finger on the soft lips, he shook his head, saying urgently “No, baby!  Hush!  Remember the collar, lover!” 

As Belari subsided, tears of shame and fright at what he had almost done filling his eyes, Jim cuddled him close, rocking him gently as he whispered “It’s OK, babe, it’s OK.  We’ll get that thing off you before we take this any further, alright?  I’m hoping that you aren’t too much against this bond with me then?” he questioned, hoping to lighten the moment.

Feeling the nodding head resting against his shoulder, he ‘heard’ Belari’s reply. __

_‘Yes, please, Jim.  Oh yes, I want to be with you.  As soon as we can, please’_ and he snuggled further into Jim’s arms, feeling safe and far happier than he had done in many long weeks.  

__

Perhaps this was what he was spared for – to become a Guide to a warrior and protector like Jim!  The thought was heady and comforting, and he quickly stomped down on the automatic feeling of unworthiness and inadequacy which rose up in response.  Time to worry about that later!   Meanwhile, he basked in the glow of being desired by this beautiful man.

\------------------------

After they had cuddled for long minutes, and Belari was actually beginning to doze off in Jim’s arms, a bleep on the intercom roused them, as Simon’s voice was heard.  

“Hey, Jimbo, I’ve just been talking with Julian in Quark’s, and he thinks he’s ready to get rid of the kid’s collar with your help.  Can you get up to sick bay now?” 

Tapping his own com link Jim raised his eyebrow questioningly at his companion, as Belari sat up and gazed at him, nervous hope filling his eyes as he nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, Simon.  We’ll be there.  Just give us a few to get ourselves together, and we’ll meet you in say, 20 minutes?” 

“Sure thing Jim. See you soon” and Simon broke the link. 

“OK, babe, ready to get rid of that monstrosity?” questioned Jim softly, knowing that Belari’s feelings were bound to be somewhat ambivalent now the moment was actually here.  

Sure enough, as Belari gazed at him, worrying his bottom lip a little between even white teeth, he could feel the complex mix of desperate need to be rid of the contraption along with nervousness and uncertainty about the procedure, and, to top it all – worry as to whether the task could actually be carried out successfully. 

“It’s OK to be afraid, baby.  I understand.  But I promise you we’re going to be rid of that thing.  Do you trust me?” and Jim waited for Belari’s response, knowing he was asking a whole lot of the young man. 

Meeting Jim’s gaze unflinchingly, Belari swallowed hard and then nodded firmly, eyes telegraphing his commitment, and Jim had to swallow down the lump in his own throat which rose in reaction to such innocent trust. 

“Come on then, babe.  Let’s get going.  Better use the facilities first, though, huh?” he said, voice a little uneven with emotion, as he tousled the curly head and led his new partner to the bathroom.

\-----------------------------

The short trip up to the sickbay was not without its own brand of entertainment and an unexpected education for Jim as he observed the reactions of his small partner, although not always in a good way. 

Wide-eyed and inquisitive, and so obviously desperate to experience each new revelation and situation as they moved through the station, yet Belari frequently hung back and hid behind Jim’s broad back when strangers approached or passed by too near for the boy’s comfort. 

Contemplating the jittery antics, Jim was sadly aware that Belari’s recent past had damaged him deeply, and could only hope that time would improve the situation. 

As for Belari, he was painfully aware of his wildly fluctuating emotions, torn between an intense need to explore this amazing new world, yet lacking the courage to do so.  Growing up in a loving and indulgent community where he felt secure and happy in the knowledge that he was appreciated and cared for; and indeed actively encouraged to explore his curiosity and thirst for new experiences and information; yet this carefree innocence had been ripped away by the unthinking brutality of the Florian troopers, and exacerbated by the scientists’ cold and clinical experimentation. 

Gazing up at his larger companion with gratitude and not a little adoration as Jim smiled down at him, the heavy arm around his narrow shoulders holding him close and comforting him, Belari smiled shyly and blushed a little, hoping against hope that his future destiny would be to stay with his saviour and protector, and that he would be up to the task of guiding the Sentinel, whatever that may entail. 

Arriving at last at the sickbay, Jim announced their presence, and the automatic door slid back to admit them to the sound of Dr Bashir’s cheerful greetings. 

As they entered, the Doctor approached, hand held out in welcome and smiling warmly at the pair, thinking how dramatically the small empath’s condition had improved already in less than 48 hours in the Sentinel’s care, and eager to move the situation along by removing the hateful collar. 

His smile widened further, and Jim looked on with pride as Belari stepped forward trustingly to shake the doctor’s outstretched hand, even though he still worried his bottom lip nervously at the thought of the procedure to come. 

“You’re looking very well, Belari.  This guy’s obviously taken my words to heart, and is looking after you as he should!  Now, shall we get down to business?  I know you’ll be glad to be rid of that thing.  I just need to explain what I shall be doing, and Jim’s part in the operation.  I promise you I’ve studied this very carefully, and you shouldn’t feel a thing.”  

Julian guided the young man towards one of the medical treatment platforms, but suggested he just sit and relax if possible for now, while the doctor discussed the procedure with Jim, and made sure he was happy with his part in the action. 

Nodding a greeting to Simon, who had just entered from one of the side rooms, Jim concentrated on Bashir’s words as Simon approached Belari with a paternal smile on his face. 

Patting a thin shoulder in a friendly manner, he said “All set then, young man?  Julian’s told me what’s going to happen, and I know Jim’s the best there is at this sentinel stuff, so you’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

Belari looked up at him, smiling a little timidly in gratitude for the kind words, then looked over towards where Jim and Dr Bashir were just finishing their discussion. 

Looking concentrated but calm, Jim grinned reassuringly at the young man. 

“Well, I know what to do now, and I’m happy to get on with it if you are, Chief.  All set to get shot of that thing?” 

At Belari’s slightly nervous but firm nod of agreement, Julian prepared the instruments he would need to unlock and remove the collar, while Jim took the laser probe that would simultaneously deactivate the subcutaneous implant in Belari’s neck.  When deactivated and carefully eased away from around Belari’s throat, Bashir would then be free to treat the sores and superficial damage done to Belari’s neck and also remove the implant. 

Once the delicate, and extremely accurate monitoring system was up and running, which was for Bashir’s benefit rather than Jim’s, since his senses would indicate precisely the optimal moment for success, Belari lay back on the pallet and closed his eyes, trying to relax and seeking inner serenity. 

As it was vital that Belari remain completely still during the procedure, Julian squeezed his arm reassuringly then pressed a hypo-spray to his neck, administering a light dose of sedative, and a local anaesthetic, since the actual removal of the collar would be painful where it adhered to his skin in places. 

Doing his own reassuring with a pat to Jim’s shoulder, Simon retreated from the immediate area to look on from a suitable distance. 

As soon as the sedative had taken effect, and Belari was totally relaxed, his breathing evening out as he fell into a light doze, Julian nodded to Jim, and they began. 

Running the scanner over the collar and locating the concealed locking mechanism, Bashir prepared the delicate tool which would spring the lock.  Meanwhile, Jim had easily located the implant, and worked at maintaining his full concentration, dividing his attention between the tiny electrical impulses coming from the implant, and the steady beat of his Guide’s heart, so as not to risk zoning at a crucial moment. 

At the moment when Bashir’s locator and Jim’s sense of hearing zeroed in, Julian quickly nodded to Jim and said “on the count of three, Sentinel!” 

Not even bothering to nod, Jim flicked his eyes towards the other man, indicating his readiness, and Julian, carefully watching his monitor whispered “One, two, _three_!” and sprang the collar’s lock, at exactly the same instant as Jim activated his laser probe. 

With a totally anti-climactic hiss, the collar fell open, and Julian looked up at Jim with a rueful smirk as Belari slept on undisturbed by all the hype and tension experienced at the moment of his release. 

Setting down the probe, Jim shuddered then relaxed completely as he was released from his state of total alert and single-minded concentration. 

Looking up to see Bashir carefully removing the disgusting collar, healing the soft tissue damage as he went, Jim first studied his little Guide’s calm and sleeping face, then flicked a glance over at his friend and Captain, to catch Simon’s expression of worry and concern – which no doubt he would deny later! 

What seemed like mere seconds later, Bashir sighed in relief and said “Well done, Sentinel!  Your Guide is now free to talk as much as wants!  Thank you for your assistance, Jim”. 

Looking up at the doctor with a huge grin, expressing every bit of his gratitude and relief, Jim replied “No, thank _you_ Julian! I just don’t have the words to tell you what this means to me and Belari!  Now he can begin to live again, and, gods willing, that life will be with me!” and suddenly he was surprised to feel his face dampen with tears of joy and happiness, and for once, he couldn’t give a damn! 

Even as he wiped his nose and face with the tissues Julian passed over to him, Jim registered the minute twitches and increased heart beat that signalled Belari’s return to full consciousness. 

Quickly leaning over to press his palm against the beloved face as the big blue eyes fluttered open, he smiled gently as he spoke softly “Hey baby!  Welcome back!  You’re free, my love, and you can talk whenever you want now.  Can you sit up for me?” 

Blinking in momentary confusion, Belari quickly recalled where he was, and his hand flew to his neck, to find only smooth skin instead of the hated collar.  Face brightening like the sky after rain, he smiled, the grin growing in intensity as he looked around the room and registered all the happy and relieved expressions gracing the other men’s faces. 

Almost bouncing from the pallet, he threw himself into Jim’s waiting arms, wanting so much to say something, but still inhibited by the residual fear of being hurt. 

However, Jim was well aware of the turbulent emotions tumbling around in the empath’s mind, and wasn’t upset by the silence, simply rubbing the young man’s back in comforting circles until Belari got his unruly emotions into some sort of order. 

After a few minutes of soaking up Jim’s love and support, Belari peeled himself reluctantly away from Jim’s chest, and gazed around him, eyes finally lighting on Dr Bashir’s. 

More or less soundlessly, he mouthed a deliberate “thank you” to the delighted man, before bestowing a grateful smile on Simon. 

Knowing that that was the extent of the empath’s vocal capabilities for now, Jim stood, still holding Belari in his arms, and said “I can’t thank you enough, Julian.  You too, Simon, for your support.  But now Belari and I need to have some time to ourselves to process everything that’s happened, so, with your permission, we’ll go back to our room now.” 

Smiling in happy acceptance, the other men waved Jim and Belari out of the room, saying only “You got it, Jim!” and “Whatever you need, Sentinel.” 

\---------------------  
 **** ** __**

**_Part 4: The Bonding._ **

**__**

The return trip to their quarters was completed in a completely different manner, as Belari bounced along excitedly at Jim’s side, looking around him with unrestrained glee, hand occasionally reaching up to touch his neck to reassure himself that the hated collar really was no more. 

Although Jim was well aware that the young man’s hyper behaviour was mostly down to his emotional reaction to being freed to speak without fear, and that he would undoubtedly soon crash as the adrenaline rush died down, he savoured every moment of Belari’s joy and energy while he could. 

Once they had reached their quarters, Jim pulled his bouncing partner into his arms, saying “You know, babe, I’m thinking that it’s time you had something else to eat and drink, boring though the suggestion is!  You still have a lot of recovering to do, lover, although I think you’re doing really well.  And you’ll do so much better now you’re free to talk.  Now, don’t worry that I expect you to start chattering away immediately” he continued, gently carding his hand through Belari’s silken curls, “I’m sure you’ll talk when you’re ready, babe.” 

Gazing up at Jim with an adoring expression on his face, Belari nibbled his lower lip for a moment, then, opening his mouth, whispered “Mushroom soup, please” and then blushed deep red at Jim’s delighted whoop of joy. 

Twirling the smaller man around in his arms, Jim laughed out loud, saying “Yeah, way to go, Chief!  Mushroom soup it is!” and then, caught up in the moment, he lifted Belari up to kiss him, thrilled when the younger man threw his arms around Jim’s neck and returned the kiss with the same passion, even if a little clumsily though lack of experience.    

Breaking apart only when the need to breathe became too demanding, Jim set Belari back on his feet, and looked down to see that the young man’s expression mirrored his own somewhat sappy grin. 

“Wow, babe!” he began, once he’d got his breath back “I knew you’d taste good, but I didn’t realise how quickly I’d get addicted to you!  And I’m certainly not complaining!  But you really do need to eat before we do anything else, Chief, so one bowl of mushroom soup coming up!” 

Belari sat at the small table while Jim fetched the soup from the replicator, along with a tall glass of juice. 

A whispered “Thank you, Jim” brought a huge grin to Jim’s face, as he set the bowl down. 

“You’re most welcome, Junior” he replied.  “Eat up while the going’s good!” and he ruffled Belari’s curls fondly as the young man began to eat. 

However, a little more than half way through the meal, Belari’s head began to droop as the adrenaline rush finally died down, and he crashed, as Jim had expected him to. 

Scooping the small body into his arms before Belari could fall head first into his soup bowl, he carefully laid the young man on his bed, covering him warmly, and planting a soft kiss on the smooth brow before clearing away the half-eaten food and then returning to sit beside the bed to watch over his partner as he slept.

\------------------------

When Simon returned a couple of hours later, it was to find Belari still sound asleep on Jim’s bed, while his friend watched over him, with an unhappy frown on his face. 

“Hey Jim, man, what’s up?  Is he OK? Has something happened?” Simon queried worriedly, crossing swiftly to peer at the sleeping figure. 

Looking up at his Captain, Jim shook his head, before standing and moving away from the bed, indicating that he wanted to talk without waking the young empath. 

Sitting down at the small table, and waiting until Simon made himself comfortable opposite him, he began quietly. 

“No, Simon, there’s nothing wrong – not with Belari anyway.  In fact, he’s doing just great, and has even spoken a few words.  He’s just crashed for now, and I’ve left him to catch up on some sleep which he obviously still needs.  No, it’s just that I’ve had time to think, and there’re some things that are beginning to worry me.  Now, please don’t start with the ‘I told you sos’ Captain, because I really don’t need that right now” he hurried on, seeing that Simon was opening his mouth to comment. 

Sinking back into his chair, Simon peered closely at Jim, but refrained from speaking, simply nodding at his friend to continue. 

Rubbing his hands over his face, Jim looked up and then said “I know I’ve done the right thing rescuing Belari, and I can feel that we have a really deep connection.  There’s no question that we are compatible as a Sentinel and Guide team, and I’m not having second thoughts about bonding with him.  It’s just that I suddenly realised I know next to nothing about him!  Yeah, sure I’ve probably been able to see more than most, simply because we’re already tuned in to each other, and I have a reasonably good idea about what he’s feeling, but gods, Simon, I don’t even know really how old he is!  With his mixed parentage, I could be contemplating bonding sexually with a child, and an abused one at that!  Until he can tell me more about himself, either verbally or even telepathically, I can’t progress this.  I could have to wait for years, Simon, and that’s not going to be easy for me!” 

Frowning in concentration himself, Simon took several moments to find the right words to respond, knowing that Jim needed his support right now rather than sanctimonious criticism. 

“OK, Jim.  I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think you’re worrying about nothing.  This is just a normal reaction to the events of the past couple of days catching up with you.  Sure, with all your primal responses towards those who were hurting a Guide, I was more than a little concerned you were over-reacting with this bonding thing, but, seriously, even though I still hold to my belief that you’re going to have face some problems with your choice of Guide, he’s a good kid, and if you have to be patient for a bit longer, then so be it.  And if you do bond, then doesn’t it mean that you can help him heal, like Julian said?  After all, there’s nothing you won’t know about him, and the same goes for you.  He’ll get to see the complete Ellison, warts and all” he finished with a chuckle. 

Staring at his friend with a somewhat perplexed expression on his face, Jim slowly relaxed, and, with a wry grin, he said dryly “Well, I guess this why you’re a captain and get paid the big bucks!  Thanks Simon.  I needed to hear that, and it’s good to know that you like the kid.....” 

Just then, a ‘ping’ in his mind made him spin around to face the bed, knowing that Belari was awake, and was gazing at them with wounded, tear-filled eyes. 

Swallowing hard as he worked at getting his words out, he stammered quietly “D D Don’t you want me, Jim?  I’m sorry I was listening in, b b but I I heard you s s say that you....you were going to have to wait for years to bond!  Please, aren’t I good enough?  I I I’ll try to learn, I promise!” and Jim’s heart broke when tears spilled over from the hurt blue gaze to run unchecked down Belari’s smooth cheeks to drip off his chin. 

“No, baby, no!” Jim replied urgently, hurrying over to take the slender body into his arms.  “Read me now, Chief!  You can tell I’m not trying to lie to you!  You just overheard one bit of the conversation, love.  There’s no way I’m going to send you away.  I’m just worried that I may have pushed you too hard about the full bond”. 

Controlling his tears with an effort, Belari pushed away slightly from where he had buried his face against Jim’s chest. 

“I I I if I can tell you what you n n need to know, can w w we b b bond?” he whispered hopefully. 

Wiping tears from Belari’s face with gentle fingers, Jim replied “Yes, love.  Once I know I’m not forcing you, or doing something unacceptable, I want to bond with you, little one. No two ways about it!” he finished, projecting his sincerity for the empath to pick up. 

Looking earnestly into Jim’s face, reading and feeling his honest commitment, Belari calmed down a little more, and nodded in understanding.  “Please, Jim, ask me what you need to know, and I’ll tell you” he whispered, and Jim was filled with pride at the young man’s courage. 

Just then Simon coughed a little, deliberately drawing their attention back to him. 

“Look, you two, it’s obvious that you need to talk, so I’m going to make myself scarce – AGAIN!” he said with a chuckle.  “I’m going to get myself reassigned to other quarters until we leave on the Enterprise, so you can have this place to yourselves, because I sure as shit don’t want to witness any bonding stuff, OK?” 

Grinning at his boss, Jim said “Thanks, Simon, I owe you, man.  You’re a good friend”. 

“And don’t you forget it!” came the snippy reply, and Simon got up to leave, still chuckling to himself. 

\------------------------------

Alone once again, Jim settled Belari astride his lap so they could talk and cuddle at the same time.  With his hands clasped behind Jim’s neck, Belari found himself nose-to-nose with his big partner, and he giggled a bit when said partner quickly reached up to kiss the tip of his nose before settling back against the headboard. 

“OK, babe” said Jim, deciding that it was best not to delay the discussion any longer “I guess the first thing I need to know is whether you’re really old enough to bond with, from my point of view, anyway.  I would never forgive myself if I thought I had pressured you into a life-time’s commitment before you were really ready to make that choice.  I know we didn’t really get to the part of the Sentinel and Guide job description regarding how very intimate we will be, both physically and mentally, so I need to be sure that you won’t regret the decision later on down the line”, and here he paused to see what Belari was making of his words. 

Chewing his bottom lip, and with a tiny frown of intense concentration between his brows, Belari thought for several minutes before replying, then he said “I’m sorry, Jim, but I don’t really know what ‘old enough’ is in Earth terms.  Can you give me an idea of how humans measure their time cycles?” 

Chuckling at the practical suggestion, Jim explained about Earth years, and Belari sat back again, thinking deeply, and mentally converting his short life into terms that would satisfy his Sentinel.   It never occurred to him to lie, since he was well aware that, even only partially connected as yet, Jim would have no trouble in picking up any obfuscation on his part. 

Finally, his face cleared, and he smiled happily at Jim, saying “The nearest I can make out, Jim, is that I would be about 18 or 19 of your Earth years old.  Although it would be considered still very young back in the community, I wasn’t considered to be a child, and sex was something to be enjoyed, and not frowned upon.  I was only holding back because I wanted to keep myself for someone special” and here his face fell.  “Momma Neema had told me about how I came to be, but would never tell me much about my father, and I wanted to be sure I never made the same mistake.  And then the scientists bred me anyway” he continued sadly in a tiny voice. 

Shaking himself, and taking a few moments to enjoy Jim’s large hand rubbing soothing circles on his back, he continued. 

“I did ask Momma Neema once how long I would live, since I didn’t know anything about my father’s people, and she just sort of waved her hand airily and laughed, and said I had nothing to worry about, so I suppose that means I should live for quite a long time, barring accidents, but I don’t really know how long.  Do you need to know anything else, Jim?” 

It took Jim a few moments to answer, so choked up inside was he upon hearing Belari’s words. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry you had to go through that torture and experimentation.  It was cruel and unnecessary, but as far as I’m concerned, you _have_ saved yourself for someone special, and I really hope that someone is me.  What they did to you – forced you to do – was nothing more than cold and clinical testing, and had nothing to do with love and passion.  

And I can’t tell you how relieved I am to hear you say you’re old enough, baby!  It’s just that, if you do decide to complete our bond, I think I should warn you that it’s highly likely that you will outlive me by many years, little one, and it will be hard for you, if you react like human Guides do when they’ve lost their Sentinel for some reason.  

When something happens to break up a bonded pair, the Sentinel can go off-line if he or she chooses, but a Guide has to receive medication for the rest of his or her life, to shore up their empathic barriers.  The bond tears them down, love, and they can never be repaired.  So, now you know pretty much everything little one.  Do you need time to think about it before you make up your mind?  You can have as long as you like, baby, because I never want to feel that I forced you” and he smiled gently into the wide blue eyes, before running his hands up to cup Belari’s face. 

Belari, who had sat motionless while he assimilated Jim’s long (for him) and impassioned explanation, gave himself a small, all-over shake before gazing into his soon-to-be Sentinel’s eyes.  Trying hard to convey his sincerity and commitment through thoughts and speech, he said 

“Thank you for telling me everything, Jim.  I do understand that it might not be easy for us, and I’m nervous that I won’t be good enough for you, but I _do_ want to bond, Jim.  I want to feel needed again, and I hope that in time you can love me as much as I love you.  I miss my Momma and my people so much, and you have helped me to feel alive again.  Please will you take me?” 

Unable to speak around the enormous lump in his throat, Jim chose instead to reply with actions rather than words, and, gazing tenderly into Belari’s eyes, he lowered his head slowly and took the lush lips in a deep, prolonged, but very gentle and unthreatening kiss, extraordinarily pleased and relieved to feel the young man’s lips part to receive his exploration, and hearing the sigh of pleasure that accompanied the empath’s surrender. 

Finally pulling back with a last lick of the lush and kiss-swollen lips, Jim said, voice deepened with emotion “There’s nothing I want more, babe.  And for the record, I _do_ love you, sweetheart! But first I should like to really look at you, and, if you’re willing, I’d like to have a shared shower so I can wash you and prepare you properly.  What do you say, babe?” 

With a happy smile, Belari hopped off Jim’s lap and held his hand out for Jim to take, before tugging the big man towards the tiny bathing cubicle with a strength that belied his fragile appearance. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, then” chuckled Jim, before scooping the giggling youngster into his arms and depositing him in the shower space. 

Growing serious once again, Jim proceeded to peel the bodysuit from Belari’s slender form, thoroughly cataloguing and enjoying every inch of soft, honey-coloured skin as it was revealed, and having to work very hard to control the instinctive urge to pin the youngster against the shower wall and take him then and there! 

Finally naked, and blushing a little under Jim’s focussed regard, Belari shyly reached up to undo Jim’s uniform, and, with the larger man’s help, soon had him naked also. 

“So beautiful!” the empath whispered, almost too softly for even Sentinel hearing.  “I’m so lucky!” 

“No more so than I, baby” came the soft reply, as Jim turned on the water, automatically testing its temperature before reaching for the washing lotion and soaping up Belari’s hair and body. 

Taking his time in washing and rinsing the small figure, knowing that this time he didn’t have to worry about controlling his physical reactions, Jim explored every secret place with Sentinel sensitive touch until Belari was trembling with pleasure at the erotic ritual bathing. 

Seeing that the empath was very close to completion already, and knowing that there was time enough later for Jim to enjoy Belari’s reciprocal bathing ministrations, Jim quickly finished up his own ablutions, and, carefully pulling his almost Guide over to the drying area, he scooped Belari up in his arms again as soon as they were more or less dried off, and hurried to the bed, where he carefully laid the thoroughly relaxed and trusting empath in the centre, on top of the crisp sheets. 

Smiling tenderly at the faintly quivering figure before him, Jim eased himself onto the bed, and, propping himself up on one elbow, began to touch and stroke the honey-coloured skin anew, gently continuing with his exploration, and finding all Belari’s most sensitive spots, all the while whispering softly and soothingly to the young man and monitoring his every physical and mental response, finding himself completely satisfied with the empath’s moans and whimpers of delight as he gave himself up willingly into the sensitive hands of his Sentinel. 

Eventually working his way back up the bed to look into Belari’s face, Jim was smugly pleased to note the faint sheen of sweat covering the wide brow, which he leaned forward to taste, before stroking the small and delicate ears, lingering over the pointed tips that fascinated him so much, and which were very obviously a genuine erogenous zone for Belari. 

“I’m going to stretch you a little, now, baby” he said softly.  “Will you be OK with that?” 

Grinning at Belari’s somewhat distracted “Uh hmmmmm!”, Jim reached for the lube he had placed handily beside the bed, and, warming it in his hand, he carefully turned the small body on its side, and, gently parting the small, taut buttocks, began to circle the tiny rosebud before inserting a finger. 

Belari was totally relaxed, untroubled by the intrusion, and completely trusting in his Sentinel not to hurt him, so, within a very short time, he was murmuring “Please, Jim, in me. Now!” 

Gently easing Belari onto his back again, Jim said “How would you like to do this, baby?  It could hurt more with you on your back, but perhaps you would prefer to see me?” 

“It won’t hurt, Jim” replied Belari with conviction “and I need to see you.  Please take me now!” 

Taking him at his word, Jim smiled reassuringly, and coating up his more-than-ready member with lube, positioned himself with care at the stretched and quivering opening, and gradually pushed himself inside the hot channel, marvelling at the tightness, and rightness, he could feel, channelling the love and trust pouring out of his Guide. 

Moving slowly and carefully, Sentinel and Guide rode the sensations higher and higher, until both were assailed by the white-hot heat of the bond, striking them both at the moment of mutual climax, so that they became joined as one, knowing everything about one another in a kaleidoscopic flash of insight that seemed to last for hours, but was in fact a mere nano-second of pure enlightenment which bound them together forever, until death would them part, and perhaps not even then.

\----------------------------------  
 **** ** __**

**_Epilogue._ **

**__**

Waking in the warm afterglow of the powerful bond, Jim slowly opened his eyes to catalogue and revel in the living blanket that was his new Guide, draped bonelessly over his chest, and face tucked comfortably into his neck, where the small empath twitched and snuffled endearingly as he slept. 

‘My Guide!’ said Jim to himself, grinning widely as he savoured the concept.  ‘Who’d have thought?  After all this time, I get my very own elf!’ and he would have chuckled out loud at the notion, but didn’t want to wake Belari yet, as the young man was clearly enjoying some much-needed quality rest. 

Deciding that he would have to explain to his Guide what an elf was in human mythology, he was sure that Belari wouldn’t take offence, the empath knowing that Jim’s comments were loving and not intended to tease or belittle him. 

Feeling like a kid at Christmas who had received everything he had ever wished for – and _that_ sure as heck had never been the case during Jim’s real childhood – he settled back to enjoy the comfort and peace of the moment for a while longer, thinking back over the stunning amount of information he now had regarding Belari’s short life up until the present. 

Smile still in place, Jim ran through rapid images of the beautiful and inquisitive child Belari, nurtured and cherished by his small community, and growing in compassion and love as he developed his empathic skills and fed his ever-hungry intellect. 

Pausing to consider the image of the child seated on the lap of a beautiful, slender redheaded woman, whose eyes twinkled with merriment as her baby gazed up at her with adoring eyes, Jim was struck by a tiny, but swiftly buried pang of envy, as his own mother had walked out on him and his family at a very early age. 

Continuing with his train of thought, Jim’s smile faded as he vicariously relived Belari’s pain and anguish as the youngster was taken by the Florian troopers, and mentally suffered every spike of terror and agony as the colony was slaughtered. 

Forcing himself with great difficulty not to over-react and thus disturb his sleeping Guide, who had whimpered softly at his initial surge of anger, he coldly considered the cruelty of the scientists’ experimentation, feeling deep sorrow at the degrading sexual testing Belari had undergone, and conscious of great wonder, amazement and humble gratitude for the empath’s strength and courage at overcoming his experiences to give himself so completely and trustingly to his Sentinel. 

Jim was also deeply grateful for his Guide’s non-judgemental compassion and understanding as all Jim’s buried past was revealed to him. 

Belari had been introduced first-hand to Jim’s loveless childhood, driven apart from the younger brother he had loved and protected through the fierce sibling rivalry forced upon them by a father embittered by his wife’s desertion. 

A brief journey through Jim’s military career, his disillusion at the botched expedition, and his resignation in order to join the ICD all provided the perceptive young Guide with an insight into Jim’s developing personality.  Successful, admired, respected, but ultimately a loner, unwilling to trust and let people get close in case they should betray him again, Belari had himself felt humbled that this wonderful man had chosen him as Companion, and had opened his mind unreservedly to Belari’s inspection. 

Jim recalled with exquisite detail how, immediately after their joining, and just before slipping into a mutually comforting and healing sleep, Belari had raised himself up to gaze earnestly into his new Sentinel’s eyes to whisper “I love you, Jim; My Sentinel, forever” before his eyes drooped with exhaustion, and he sank into Jim’s careful embrace. 

Relaxing once again into sleep, Jim and Belari remained entwined together for a little while longer, until the intercom bleeped insistently and Jim forced open a heavy-lidded eye to check the identity of the caller. 

“Hey, Simon” he said “What’s up?” 

“Morning, Jim – or is it afternoon?” his friend replied, not without a trace of gentle sarcasm.  “Look, Jim, I’m sorry to break up the party, but I’ve been speaking with Captain Sisko, and he would like to see you and Belari before we have to leave.  He’s not just concerned about the incident, although he would like to hear your side just for the record, but he’d like to find out a little more about Belari and his treatment with the Florians.  It’s not for any morbid reason, I assure you, Jim” Simon hurried on, aware that his friend and subordinate looked as if he was preparing to blow, “but he has to get the whole picture before he can recommend to the Council whether the Florians be considered as Alliance trading members or not.  You OK with that?” 

Subsiding with reluctance, Jim sighed before answering “Yeah, OK, Captain.  It makes sense, and I know he’s only doing his job.  Can’t be easy being a commander, an envoy and diplomat all rolled into one.  I’ll wake Belari, and if he’s good to go, I’ll call you back shortly and make an appointment to see Sisko.” 

“Fair enough, Jim.  Speak to you soon” and Simon signed off, leaving Jim to gently rouse his sleepy partner.

\-----------------------------------

A short time later, fed, bathed and wearing fresh clothing, Jim and Belari made their way up to see Captain Sisko, accompanied by Simon, who wanted to show his support for his men. 

At first nervous and more than a little jumpy, once tucked firmly into Jim’s side, Belari relaxed noticeably, especially when Simon took up a position on his other side, so he felt comforted and also protected from any possible threats by the two large and imposing men. 

Reassured of his safety in the hands of his Sentinel, he began to peer about him in unrestrained inquisitiveness, a definite bounce appearing in his stride, until by the time the trio reached Captain Sisko’s ready room, he was chattering away fifty to the dozen, asking question after question, even before he got the answer to the previous one! 

Rubbing his hand over his face with a pained expression, Simon silently wondered how the hell he was going to deal with the youngster’s hyper activity on a regular basis, but Jim simply smiled, letting the chatter flow over him, calming his senses and grounding him in the same way as did his little Guide’s touch.  

However, on entering the room at Sisko’s command, all three paused in various degrees of consternation as they saw that the Captain was not alone, but accompanied by Julian Bashir, Kira Nerys and Constable Odo, the changeling who was responsible for upholding the law on the station. 

Quickly responding to his visitors’ disquiet, Sisko rose to his feet, and, waving them to fairly comfortable chairs opposite where he and his officers were seated, he said “Thank you for coming Sentinel Ellison, and for allowing us to meet your new Guide.  I have spoken at some length with Captain Banks, and he, along with Julian here, has given me a run-down on what the Sentinel and Guide pair can do, and how vital the bond is.  I have also been brought up to speed on the fact that you will be feeling very protective of young Belari, and I assure you I have absolutely no intention of threatening either of you. 

All I require is for you to give me a brief account of the incident where you basically took your prospective Guide into your own custody, and, if you are willing and able” he continued, now looking directly at Belari “I should be very grateful if you could tell me a little about what happened to you, young man.  Nothing graphic, I assure you.  Just the pertinent facts so I can make a balanced report to the Alliance Council as to whether we should permit the Florians to join the Federation.  Will you be willing to do that?” 

Looking down into Belari’s upturned face, Jim spoke quietly, directly to his Guide.  

“What do you think, Chief?  I’m more than happy to describe what I did when I rescued you, but it’s up to you entirely whether or not you feel able to tell Captain Sisko what happened to you in Florian hands.  Whatever you decide, babe.” 

Chewing his lip for a moment, Belari looked into his Sentinel’s solemn face, and seeing nothing but kindness and support there, he turned back to Sisko, saying quietly “Alright, Sir.  I’ll tell you what I can, but please, can I do it in my own way?  It’s hard......” he finished almost silently, leaning into Jim’s supporting embrace. 

“Thank you, Belari.  I appreciate your courage” replied Sisko, and Jim and Simon sat down, with Belari unself-consciously climbing into Jim’s lap, where he settled himself with his back to Jim’s chest, his Sentinel’s strong arms wrapped protectively around his waist. 

Jim’s account of his actions was succinct and delivered calmly like any police report, and Sisko simply nodded as he finished speaking, as the session was being recorded anyway. 

“Thank you, Sentinel Ellison.  That all seems very straight forward, unless you have anything to add?” he continued, looking over at his officers. 

“No Sir, that just about covers it” said Nerys with a small smile.  “Even if the Alliance does decide to let Floria join, I’m sure Trader Ruddian won’t be in any hurry to return.” 

Odo simply nodded enigmatically, and held his peace, while Julian grinned cheerfully at the ICD men, honestly thrilled to see how well Belari was doing. 

When everyone’s attention turned to him, Belari wriggled nervously, then, visibly straightening up in Jim’s lap, but without letting go of his Sentinel’s forearms cuddled around his middle, he began, slowly at first, then with growing conviction, until he reached the point where Jim had come to his rescue.  

Having used up all his hard-won courage, he choked to a halt, quickly turning in Jim’s arms to bury his face against his Sentinel’s neck as quiet tears began to fall and soak Jim’s uniform collar. 

Swiftly gathering the trembling figure into his arms, Jim stood, saying, “If that will be all, Sir, I’m taking Belari back to our quarters” and he turned to leave even as Sisko nodded his agreement, looking on worriedly at the small Guide’s minor breakdown. 

“Certainly, Sentinel Ellison.  And thank you both for your time” but he was speaking to Jim’s retreating back as the Sentinel hurried back to his temporary territory to comfort and link with his troubled Guide. 

Delaying a little longer in case of any need to run interference between the DS9 officers and his men, Simon smiled confidentially and said “Please don’t be offended at Ellison’s behaviour, gentlemen – and lady” – he added quickly.  “Sentinels are always incredibly protective of their Guides, and a newly-bonded Sentinel is one hundred percent worse.  To be honest, I half expected Ellison to refuse outright to attend!” 

“No apologies necessary, Captain” responded Sisko with a gentle smile.  “Now, I have heard from Captain Picard, and the Enterprise will be docking here in 24 hours’ time.  Are you all still of a mind to return to Earth on board her?” 

Smile widening appreciably as he heard the news, Simon said “Oh yes, Captain!  We will definitely be returning on board, with your permission!  I feel like I’ve been away from my son – and my office – far too long already!  I’m getting too old for this Sentinel voodoo......!” and he chuckled infectiously, causing all others present to join in.

\-------------------------------

Three days later found Jim and Belari standing on the USS Enterprise’s observation deck, watching the star systems flashing by as they travelled back to Earth and a new life together. 

Leaning happily into Jim’s hug, Belari’s face was alight with pure delight and fascination as he soaked up the view, bouncing every so often as he pointed out various constellations and asking seemingly endless questions of his tolerantly smiling Sentinel, who by now was resigned to the fact that his small Guide was never going to be shy or reticent when seeking information and knowledge, even if he still tended to be a little insecure around strangers without Jim’s supportive presence. 

Grinning contentedly at the happy young man, Jim squeezed him a bit tighter, when an unexpected frisson of uncertainty swirled through him, causing him to say “So, you’re OK with going to a new planet, in a different solar system with and old and cranky cop as your Sentinel, and not a clue as to how we’re going to live and work together.  That’s some choice, Junior!  Are you sure this is truly what you want?” 

Turning quickly to reassure his beloved Sentinel, Belari peered earnestly into Jim’s warm, but slightly worried blue gaze, expression reflecting his sincerity, and projecting every bit of his love and absolute dedication to their partnership; needing no verbal communication as he linked easily with the Sentinel’s mind, and Jim ‘heard’ his resolute reply.  __

_‘’Yes, my Sentinel.  It **is** what I want, and it **is** my choice to be with you.  I shall always be grateful that you saved me, but it’s not just for that reason that I love you.  I truly believe that we were meant to be together, and that’s where I want – and need - to be.  At your side, always and forever.’_

__And they sealed their loving pact with a kiss. **** ** __**

**_The End._ **

**__**


End file.
